In automotive instruments, various arrangements have been introduced to provide attractive appearances. For example, a display device proposed in JP-A-2-234857 uses an arrangement for controlling light transmission of a light-controllable member installed in front of a dial plate. This arrangement is effective for a blackface meter.
Other arrangements have been considered. For example, colored face instead of a black face has been already applied to dial plates. Furthermore, adding fixtures to the dial plate surface has been also considered. By adding lustrous metal texture to the dial plate surface, a luxurious and precise appearance can be added to the dial plate surface.
Although various attractive appearances of automotive instruments have been introduced, the appearances of those are not easily changeable based on the driver's preference. In the display device proposed in JP-A-2-234857, the device has different appearances depending on whether the vehicle is in operation. The light transmission of the light-controllable member is controlled to change the appearances. However, the appearances cannot be changed during the vehicle is in operation.